Invisible: From the Desk of Princess Daisy
by ArtisanScribe
Summary: Daisy writes out her feelings of being forgotten. She doesn't know who she is anymore. She doesn't feel like she exists. She feels like people completely ignore her and she's completely invisible to the world... (Rated T for mentions of suicide)
1. Invisible

Am I invisible? I honestly don't know myself.

I literally don't know myself. Well, I guess there's no better way to start than introducing myself.

Hi, I'm Daisy.

I know you've heard that phrase so many times before and it probably gets on your nerves, right? Don't lie, you know it does.

You all probably know me as the princess of Sarassaland, saved by Mario from some freak alien guy named Tatanga...yada, yada, yada...

Labeled as a tomboy, hotheaded, anger issues, or just plain stupid.

Yeah, sounds crazy right? Some have called me stupid; annoying even. It's funny how people I don't even know call me annoying, and it's all from that one phrase you all hate so much.

Hi, I'm Daisy.

Anyway, let's talk about my friends. I've met plenty of great and...not so great people here in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario Brothers, for example.

Those two are amazing. Even though it was Mario who saved me from Tatanga, Luigi's still the cuter of the two. That's why I love him. But, does he love _me_?

He does the sweetest things for me, but, we hardly ever get to spend any time together anymore. Just...us...together...

Sorry, kinda got lost in my thoughts there for a second. Where was I? Oh, yeah.

Princess Peach, or Princess Toadstool if you prefer that.

She was the best friend I could ever ask for. Royalty's got to stick together right? _R-Right?_

Sometimes when I call her, she says: "I'm too busy", or "We'll talk later, okay?"

So, I'd wait for her to call back, and when she didn't, I called her again. All I'd hear was her voicemail.

I don't bother leaving messages anymore. Heh...I've lost track of how many I've left.

She rarely invites me over for cake with the others...

*Sniffle*

Oh! Sorry again! Got a little emotional there. I'm okay! I'm fine, really.

Oh, and there's that Rosalina gal. She doesn't talk much, at least...to me...

The only time I ever see her is when we get together for karting. Even then, she hardly ever talks to me.

I still remember that sleepover Peach and I had with her. She...said some things...and...it still kinda hurts..

Maybe if I hadn't insisted on that drinking game...things would've gone better...

God, why do have to be such an _idiot_?! No wonder she won't talk to me! She _hates _me!

No, Daisy, don't be ridiculous...That's not true! Haha...ha..ha...

Speaking of Rosi-I mean, Rosalina, (She doesn't like to be called Rosie) she got to go to the Sprixie kingdom with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad, and got into the next Smash Brothers! I sent her a congratulatory letter, but she never replied. Maybe she _does _hate me...

I've been waiting for such a long time to be invited to a Smash Brothers tournament, but still nothing.

At least I'm going to be in the next Mario Party. I suppose that's good news.

Oh, and guess what? Even Toad has his own game! TOAD, of all people! **TOAD!**

*****Sigh*

Guess people were right about me being hotheaded.

But, it feels like others just ignore me or don't even know that I'm there. Almost like I'm...

Invisible...

I just put on my smiling mask and tell everyone that I'm alright. But underneath that mask, no one sees the tears. They don't hear the pain in my voice.

They just continue on their merry way without a second thought or worry. They don't hear the sorrow, or feel the coldness radiating off me.

They don't see when I shiver, or comfort me when I cry.

I don't think people know my name. They don't know that I'm here.

Whenever someone brings up my name, the other person would say: "Who?"

You don't know how much that hurts.

To know that your own existence doesn't matter. Even if Bowser kidnapped me, I don't think anyone would notice that I was gone.

If I permanently moved back to Sarassaland, I don't think anyone would care. They wouldn't even bid me goodbye...

Walking alone in those deserts. Tired, hungry, thirsty, scared, isolated. No one would care.

People walk past me without even saying hello. They hear my voice and turn the other way.

What am I still doing here then? If no one wants me here, why bother staying?

Was I a mistake? Was my birth a mistake?

Every day I look out my window and hear the birds chirping. But none landed on my windowsill.

I could hear them talking to each other. Singing, laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

Sometimes I wish I could lean out my window and just shout to the world:

Hi, I'm Daisy!

I know you're probably sick of me saying that. But I have to say it.

You'll probably tell me to shut up. Probably tell me to get over it.

Do you know _why _I say that?

To make my presence known. To let people know that I'm there.

They tell me to be quiet. Even then, they at least acknowledge me.

But that doesn't help the pain. The pain of knowing that nobody cares about you.

To know that your friends-your family wouldn't care if you were gone.

If I died today, or right this moment, who would show up at my funeral?

Some of you are probably telling me that it doesn't matter. Some even tell me to go ahead and kill myself.

Some try to lift me up, and tell me that it's alright. But, there's no reason to cheer me up. I'll always be the forgotten princess of Sarassaland.

Besides, there is always more hate than positive about me. I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

No one cares about me and no one ever will. No one pays attention to an insignificant shadow.

I guess this is goodbye.

Congratulations Rosalina for not only appearing in one game, but _two._ Congratulations Toad, for getting your own game. Peach, Mario, thanks for at least acknowledging me. Luigi, I love you.

I'm sorry I was ever born if I was just going to be a burden.

But, before I go, I just wanted to say this:

Hi, I'm Daisy.

I've said it a million times before, and I'll say it again.

Hi, I'm Daisy.

And I ask you a simple question, that I hope you will answer sincerely.

To whoever reads or finds this...

Am I invisible...?

With that, I say...goodbye...

Signed,  
Princess Daisy of Sarassaland


	2. With Love

Day: 76?

Dear Diary,

It's been a few weeks now, and they still haven't come back home. I've spent most of my time alone, doing whatever I could to make myself feel better. Nothing has worked. I've gone through all my tubs of ice cream, and about six or seven bottles of whacka juice over the course of three weeks. I tried getting some fresh air yesterday, but it was raining and apparently everyone had plans and wanted nothing to do with me. I went out anyway and just walked alone like I usually do. Got bitten on the leg by a piranha plant, and it got me pretty bad. I see that the mail's been piling up, but I don't bother to get it. Probably just more hate mail, right? I've been hurting really bad and nothing is making me feel better. I just don't know what to do anymore. I've accepted the fact that I'm not wanted by anyone, so what do I do now?

Yours,  
Daisy

-000000000-

Day: Who Knows?

Dear Diary,

I've lost all track of time. It feels like it's been months since they left, and I've been here. Alone. I don't eat anymore. I can't sleep. I'm slowly withering away. I don't know who I am anymore. The whole world is a blur to me now. The infection on my leg from the piranha plant bite is beginning to fester, and it hurts. No one would help me anyway so what's the use of going to the doctor? I think I'm losing my mind...What do I do...? What's the use of going on anymore...?

Yours,  
Daisy

-000000000-

Day: ?

Dear Diary,

I may not be here much longer. I now know what I must do. I guess isolation _can_ drive someone insane. But, this is the end for me. It's game over, and this time...there's no restart. Goodbye...

Yours,  
Daisy

_She never heard the knock at the door_.

* * *

Princess Daisy Sarasa stood over her grave. A spirit lost in a world of hate and neglect. It was a dark and rainy night, but she could feel nothing. Everything was cold. Just like her life had been when she was alive. She remembered watching as Princess Peach explained that her death was a "tragic accident". How is killing yourself an accident? Peach was always the optimist, even in the face of danger, or in this case, loss. She looked on as her casket was lowered into the ground, and she could almost swear that she heard someone sobbing. It was probably just her imagination. Daisy kneeled down and gently stroked the flowers that lay atop the tombstone as she read it.

**HERE LIES PRINCESS DAISY SARASA:**

**A LOVING FRIEND; A GREAT RULER**

**DAISY WAS THE SUNSHINE IN ALL OF OUR LIVES AND SHE WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN.**

Lies. Dirty; rotten lies. What about all the times they ignored her? All the times they didn't even acknowledge her? The anger was building inside the deceased princess, and she was about to shatter the tombstone, that is until she saw someone approaching the grave. The green bowtie made it clear that it was Luigi, and it looked like there was a woman walking behind him. Rosalina. The one who replaced her. She saw Luigi kneel down and lay a bouquet of daisies on the grave, and right after, Rosalina laid a small envelope against the tombstone. Without a word, the two left. Confused, Daisy picked up the envelope and she was surprised that she could actually open it. She read the letter inside.

Daisy was speechless. Her tears flowed down her cheeks like waterfalls. The letter quivered in her shaking hands and tearstains were littered upon it. Looking down at the bouquet of daisies, she saw a green envelope. Shortly after picking it up, Daisy looked in the distance and saw more people approaching her grave. By the light of candles, more envelopes of all colors were placed on Daisy's grave. What was happening? Why were they doing this? Daisy looked back at Rosalina's letter and instantly her heart felt light, like a heavy weight was lifted off of it. They actually cared? They cared after all of these years. But, what if this was all because she was gone? Daisy looked at the crowd as they began to trickle off one by one. The only one who stayed behind was Luigi. He kneeled down, and stroked the tombstone lovingly as if it were her face. A tearful smile crossed Daisy's cheeks and she floated in front of the timid plumber.

Luigi looked up to the spirit form of his princess and smiled. Normally, he was terrified of ghosts, but in this case, he didn't move a muscle. He didn't run away. He didn't scream. He could see her heart, and it was pure. Luigi didn't have to scan her heart, for he knew exactly what it was saying.

"_I love you..._"

Luigi took his desert princess by her surprisingly warm gloved hand, and the two met in a tender embrace; their lips connecting softly. Daisy had forgotten this feeling. The feeling of being loved. The feeling of compassion, and being held lovingly in someone's arms. Tears of pure bliss ran down Daisy's paled cheeks. The rain slowly came to a stop; the clouds clearing, and revealing the bright full moon that shone over the two. The kiss ended with a wave of warmth washing over Daisy. She felt alive again...

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The steady monotone sound echoed in Daisy's head over and over again. When she opened her eyes, she was met with an almost blinding white light. As her vision cleared, she found herself in a white room. Looking around, she could see sunlight pouring in from an open window. Then, she heard a voice. It sounded sad and happy all at once.

"Daisy? Daisy! Oh, thank heavens you're awake!"

That voice...she knew that voice...

"P-Peach...?"

Before Daisy could comprehend her situation, she was thrown into a loving embrace by the Mushroom princess. Startled at first, she soon returned the gesture, albeit much tighter. She could feel Peach trembling and the tears that fell down her cheeks that silently dropped onto her.

"I thought we were going to lose you..." Peach sobbed. "It's been almost a month!"

The flood of emotion broke through the dam that Daisy put up long ago. All of the sadness that she was holding back after all these years came forward like a raging river. She cried, and someone was finally there to hear it, and comfort her. Finally, someone knew that she was there. They knew her name. She wasn't invisible anymore.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never done something so stupid! Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have..." Peach said, and looked her best friend dead in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?" she asked in a pleading tone. "We could've helped."

"I didn't think anyone would care. No one was around, and I thought that no one cared about me anymore. Not even you."

"Daisy, that's ridiculous!" Peach laughed. "We love you, and we would never abandon you. Not even for a second."

Daisy saw the pleading look in Peach's eyes and the tears running down her porcelain face. She could feel her hands trembling in her own.

"Please...don't forget that. I would never forgive myself if you didn't make it."

The Mushroom princess couldn't take anymore and sobbed into her gloved hands.

"I'm sorry, I know I sound like a baby, but, I don't know what I'd do without you. If you didn't make it...I...I..."

Without a moment's hesitation, Daisy threw her arms around her sobbing friend. She held on to her tightly and didn't want to let go.

"I'll never do anything like that ever again. Never..."

"P-promise...?" Peach whispered.

"I promise."

Peach squeezed Daisy tighter; neither of the two princesses wanted to let the other go. So there they stayed in an embrace that they hoped would keep them tied until the end of their days.

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_Thank you all for your kind words and letters. If I hadn't realized how much you all really cared about me, I probably wouldn't still be here. So, in a way you all saved my life, and I sincerely thank you. Believe me, I'm not at all the person I used to be, but in time, I will get better. I'm sorry for the scare that I gave you. I really didn't mean it. I expected that I would never wake up again, and I'd finally be free of the hate and neglect. Turns out that I was wrong. Even in a death like state, I still felt unwanted. But, after reading a letter I had received and hadn't even realized it, I soon found that I was loved after all. Thank the stars I was given a second chance to redeem myself. Again, if it wasn't for all of you, and your kindness and compassion, I wouldn't be here right now. I thank each and every one of you. I now know that I'm not invisible to the world, and people actually care. Just know that I'm not going anywhere, and you can rest assured that I'll be around for as long as time allows. Thank you again. I just cannot thank you enough._

_With love, and forever yours, _  
_Princess Daisy Sarasa of Sarasaland_


End file.
